Merry Christmas, Mirai!
by SaiyanPrincess56
Summary: Geta! I have an idea! The younger Saiyan said as he wriggled his eyebrows in a wicked fashion. Vegeta nodded while he heard the e boys gazed at each other with fear, they knew that their parents planed something and they discussed it telepathically. "You wanna make Mirai happy? "Well, go look for the Dragon balls. Geta and I will wait for you in the Look Out."
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Merry Christmas, Mirai!**

 **Author: Saiyan_Princess56**

 **Rate: NC-17**

 **Pair(s): Bardock/Mirai Trunks- Mention of: Goku/Vegeta, Gohan/Videl, Chi Chi/Tien, Yamcha/Bulma, Krillin/#18, and Piccolo/Dende**

 **Type: Yaoi/Shonen-ai/Humor/Slight Angst/ Mischief from two Demi Saiyans.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own DBZ. It's Property of Akira Toriyama.**

It was a cold, sunny Christmas morning, the sun was out, but the air was totally chilly. The sleep spell lifted from him, but he didn't want to wake up. Today was a happy day, something to celebrate, but he didn't felt like celebrating shit. What for? Everyone would be with their loved one and he would be the third wheel. So, with that thought, he snuggled more into the warm embrace of his sheets and sleep began to claim him again when his door was thrown open and two bungles of energy came and bounced on his bed.

"Mirai! Wakey, wakey! It's Christmas!" The high-pitched voice of Son Goten shouted.

"Yeah! Presents! Dad is serving breakfast!" The deep voice of Trunks shouted too. Both Demis were jumping on top of the bed and shouting at top of their little lungs what Santa as brought for them.

"Boys! Can you please stop jumping on my bed?!" An annoyed Mirai pleaded, he sat on the bed and scratched the back of his head. Long, silky white-lilac hair dangled on his shoulders.

The two Demis sat on the strong form of the teen and gave him a smile. Mirai returned the smile and the chibis hugged him. It was two years after the Buu thing, and Mirai was living with Vegeta and Goku and the boys in one of those Capsule houses. The kids were crazy for him, they loved the future version of Trunks like an older brother and Mirai couldn't be happier with the kids. Sure, they sometimes annoyed the living hell out of him, but they were kids.

"So, Mirai. What did you ask Santa to bring you?" Goten asked with an innocent smile. Mirai loved this kid; he was so cute and innocent. He was going to answer, when he was beat by his younger self.

"Your brother naked and with a ribbon on his tail." The Demi said with a nod and his arms crossed, like he was certain. Mirai blush red thanks for the lewd, mental pictures the boy gave him.

"Oh, really? But, Gohan is with Videl! Except if the three of them get kissy kissy together!" the black haired gave a delighted squeal, a vein was forming on Mirai's forehead.

"Goten." But the two Demis where ignoring him, still sitting on top of the older Saiyan.

"Ten, that's called threesome; Dad told me." The kid informed his friend with an arrogant air. Goten's eyes shinned and squealed.

"You're so smart Tru!" They kept talking without realizing that the older Demi was getting angrier every second it passed. Especially when Trunks recalled of a thing that he saw in Mutenrushis's house that two boys were doing something to the girl.

"But, when Videl isn't there, and Gohan and Mirai wants to get kissy kissy, who going to be the girl?" Goten asked, his light brown tail gyrated like that of a curious puppy. Trunks smirked and crossed his arms again.

"Mirai." At that, the two Demis felt doom nearby. The two turned to see the usually calm, cool, and composed young man red with embarrassment and rage.

"Idiots! I'm gonna to kill you!" The now Super Saiyan shouted, the boys screamed in terror and ran out of the room.

"Dad! Dad!" The two boys screamed and ran, while Mirai blasted some ki balls at them as he ran after the boys. At the chaos, Goku and Vegeta ran out of the kitchen to saw their two younger sons ran toward them and away from a furious Mirai. The two boys hid behind the older Saiyans, Mirai pointed an accusing finger toward them and growled.

"If they keep messing with me like that, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of them!" He turned and walked toward the door.

"I'm going out!" Mirai threw the door close so hard, it dislodged from its hinges. Vegeta turned to the two Demis, while Goku tried to put the door back again, to shield them from the cold. The two boys shook in fear and even more when Vegeta glared at them.

"What the Hell did you do to him? It's not like him to get that angry." The Saiyan Prince asked them with a stern look. Goku came after he fixed the door, stood beside Vegeta, and wrapped his tail around the older man's waist.

"Yeah! What you two did to him? He even was Super Saiyan!" The Earth-raised Saiyan exclaimed and end it with a whistle.

"Well, we went to his room like dad said, to wake him up-"

"Yeah! And after we jumped him, and woke him up, we asked-"

"What he asked Santa for Christmas! And-"

"Trunks told me that he wanted Gohan naked with a ribbon on his tail-"

"Yeah! Yeah! And Ten said he is with Videl and we said they were gonna do a threesome and-" And the boys kept going, Goku looked at them with his mouth hanging open while Vegeta tried not to laugh at the weird conversation.

"Then he got really angry with us!" The mini-Goku finished and looked at his dads with watery eyes, the sight melted both Saiyans.

"Mirai hates us now? We really are bad." The boy started to cry; Trunks hugged the Demi to his chest and looked at both adults. Goku smiled at the boys and looked at his mate, now he knew why the older Demi was so angry. It was sad, Mirai always had been in love with the Gohan of his time, and seen the Gohan from this time happy with Videl was painful. He felt alone, everyone was paired up. Goku and Vegeta hook up the year after the Buu thing, the fusion making them realize that they were perfect for each other. Bulma and Yamcha started dating seven months ago, and Trunks not wanting to live without his dad in CC, convinced his mom to let him live with the other Saiyans.

She agreed, Vegeta and Bulma stayed friends, having gone through a lot and couldn't ignore that they relationship was better now that they were friends. Chi-Chi and Goku happened the same way, Chi mothered Goku too much and treated him like one of her children, so, they decide to divorce and eight months later, Tien was dating the woman. No one knows how that weird, but happy couple was made. But Chi was happy and Tien too. Goten wanting to spend more time with his father, moved with the couple and the two Trunks.

Krillin and #18 were still together and brought a house with the money Mr. Satan gave her for 'losing' their match in the Tenkaichi Budokai two years ago. Even Piccolo and Dende were together! So, this left the kid alone. Bulma presented him girls, but they only made it to the first date and after that, Mirai didn't wanted to do anything with them. The girls would fell for the exotic-looking man. He said they were too stupid, too conceited or too plastic. Vegeta always got a good crack at this, but this time concern was greater and the pleasure he took on seen his son so flustered evaporated. The boy was really depressed, and the two Demis from Hell were the last straw.

So, he looked at Goku and smirked at the mischievous glint in his eyes and the wicked grin he sported. _**Geta! I have an idea!**_ The younger Saiyan said as he wriggled his eyebrows in a wicked fashion. Vegeta nodded while he heard the plan, his smirk widened and chuckled. The boys gazed at each other with fear, they knew that their parents planed something and they discussed it telepathically. When they were about to get exasperated, Goku turned to them and gave them a smile.

"You wanna make Mirai happy?" He asked, already knowing the answer. The boys shouted that yes, they wanted to make him happy. At that, Goku smirked, it showed his Saiyan side, Kakarrot.

"Well, go look for the Dragon balls. Geta and I will wait for you in the Look Out."

Mirai was on top of a cliff, he sat on the edge as he gazed at the people of a small village as they prepared for their Christmas party. _Oh yeah. Mom is throwing one of those….and we NEED to go. Oh gods, I will be so bored! I hate been alone._ He gave a sigh and turned his ki more, as he tried to keep warm his barely dressed form. He had been in such a rage, he forgot that the only thing he had on was a pair of black sweat pants. He looked at the sky and guilt ate at him. The boys didn't want to hurt his feelings. He knew that much, the lewd images that they put of Gohan in his mind were too much.

He had loved the Gohan in his time for so long, and the Gohan of this time looked so much like him, it was difficult not to feel attracted to him. However, Gohan was in love with Videl; he had found his soul mate. Like his father and Goku. He gave another sigh and almost had a heart attack when powerful arms embraced him from behind and dragged him to his feet. He turned to find Goku smiling face, and he blushed. The feeling of the strong, more muscular chest, pressed against his felt good; and here was another person that he felt too much lust sometimes.

Goku was a beautiful man, and with all his qualities, he was the perfect mate thought the boy. But he couldn't have him either. He was his father's mate and Vegeta was a very possessive man. Goku saw him as another son, so nothing would happen either. Mirai returned the hug, snuggled his face against the strong chest, the smell of the musky, earthy scent that the older Saiyan had was comforting.

"Are you okay, Trunks? You had us worry, especially Geta. I wanted to come here sooner, but you needed to cool down," He knew what the older Saiyan meant. Vegeta was his dad, but Goku was the one that always calmed him down. The white-lilac haired Saiyan drew back from the embrace and gave Goku a sad smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry for exploding the way I did. Bet the boys were really scared." The boy apologized; Goku nodded and sat down, dragged Trunks to sit beside him. Both looked at the village, before Goku spoke again.

"They were afraid." He turned to look at Mirai. "That you would hate them." Mirai was taken aback by that. Hate them? He could never hate the Half Saiyans from Hell! Dark chocolate eyes saw his reaction and chuckled.

"I know that you can't hate them, even though they deserve it." Mirai laughed at the mischievous glint in the man's eyes.

"Yeah, I can't hate them, but I can make them fuse, spank them, wait 'till they defuse and spank them again individually." That made both laugh at the image. Goku stood up, ruffled the boy's hair and winked at him.

"In a few hours we have to go to Bulma's. If we don't, she would bring the Wrath of the Blue Haired Woman. And it won't be pretty and besides, there would be food!" Goku exclaimed, already drooling at the thought of Chi-Chi's cooking and Bulma's BBQ ribs. Mirai smiled and nodded. Goku snapped of his daydream, put a hand on his 'son's shoulder and IT'ed them back to the house; Mirai oblivious of the smug smirk on Goku's face.

It was already noon when Trunks and Goten arrived to the Look Out with their little arms full of Dragon balls. They found Vegeta and Piccolo meditating, while Goku stuffed his face and spoke with Dende. Mr. Popo brought more food for the gluttony Saiyan.

"Hey! We have the Dragon balls!" The boys yelled in triumph, as they ran toward Goku, the older Saiyan left the food to join them.

"Great job, boys! Now, what you should wish to give Mirai?" Goku asked with a smile. Both boys snickered and gazed back at the happy-go-lucky Saiyan.

"Candy!" At that, Goku gave a tired sigh, Vegeta and Piccolo walloped their heads.

"No! You idiots! A freaking mate!" Both warriors yelled, after a few more yells and stupid wishes later, Dende had Shenron summoned and waiting to grant their wishes. Vegeta and Goku gazed at each other, then to the mighty dragon.

"Shenron! We need you to find Mirai Trunks' soul mate!" Goku wished in a strong voice, the boys looked at the dragon with awe.

"IT SHALL BE GRANTED." The dragon said in a powerful voice and his eyes sparkled red and they knew it was made.

Music pulsated through the building, while a few couples danced on the dance floor. People were ate, laughed, and drank, but a Demi Saiyan just contemplated his drink. He gave a sigh and drank more of the strong, juicy drink and gazed at the dance floor. His mom hired a DJ and was putting some good jams. The beat was sexy and spicy. His blue eyes stop on their travel at Gohan and Videl danced. Her back pressed against his strong chest, one hand cupped a rounded tit, while the other cupped her pussy from outside her jeans.

Mirai looked down and finished his drink in one gulp. He so wanted to feel strong arms around him, securing him, driving him insane with lust. Then what Trunks told him came to mind. So what if he was a uke?! He wanted to be held, and fucked hard and fast.

As if the gods heard him, a pair of strong, tanned arms embraced him from behind and a hot, spicy scent wrapped him as well. He tried to move his head, but a strong hand grabbed his hair and pulled his lilac hair back, barring his strong neck. He felt a tongue lick it and he couldn't stop the moan that came out.

"Mmmm. You taste so good. Like ambrosia, kid. Come. Let's dance." The deep voice of a man breather in his ear; he seemed older for a few years; Mirai stood up and turned around to look at the man, his jaw dropped. The man was a replica of Goku! The Saiyan had a dark and seductive aura; he was harder, tanned and rough looking. It only made the boy's knees quiver in sexual anticipation. His eyes…They were dark as night and had a predatory light in them. A true Saiyan hunter, if you could say that. He was dressed in casual clothing, in fade-in jeans and a black muscle shirt, and combat boots covered his feet. No doubt Vegeta had chosen the outfit. He sported a hungry smirk, grabbed Mirai by the arm and dragged him toward the dance floor, beside Videl and Gohan.

He turned the boy toward the couple and pressed himself against the muscular back of the shorter man; pressed his erection against the rounded ass. They begin to grind against each other; Mirai couldn't believe this. A shivered ran through his spine when he felt the older Saiyan's hands traveled his torso and thighs. The older man's lips brushed his neck and a dark chuckle rumbled from his chest.

"W-who are you?" Mirai moaned, the man turned him and gave the boy a sinful smirk.

"Name's Bardock. Kakarrot's dad if you need to know." Mirai stuttered at the information. Bardock pressed his lips against Mirai's cheek, brushed his full lips on the smooth skin, and finished on the boy's lips. "I know that you have a lot of questions, and I will answer them. But it's been decades since I had such a gorgeous creature press against me." The man gazed at the blue eyes of the younger Saiyan; Bardock gave Trunks a sad smile. "Let's enjoy this first, and then you may drill me with all the questions you want." Mirai nodded, he saw his own loneliness reflected on those dark eyes. Mirai interlocked his arms around Bardock's strong, muscular neck. His lips brushed Bardock's.

"I understand, I never had someone held me like this." At that revelation, Bardock's dark eyes widened.

"How come? Even in Saiyan Society, where light colored eyes and hair were not common, you would have been sought by men and women fervently. You're simply delicious." The older Saiyan informed Mirai. The song changed to a beat that was almost animalistic and sexual, Bardock smirked. It was similar to what they used to listen on Planet Vegeta. "I want you." He simply explained and crashed his lips against Trunks. Mirai moaned at the electrifying heat that it created; he melted in the man's arms, and groaned when he felt a tongue thrust inside his mouth by forced. His arms reacted and gripped Bardock's hair, he jumped and wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, as they rutted in the middle of the dance floor.

The beat of the music aroused them even more.

Bardock broke the kiss when he felt his hard on brush against Mirai's and a jolt of pleasure made him shudder. He lifted the younger man to his shoulder and began to jog out of the party. He smirked at his son and at his prince as they both left; Mirai flushed red from embarrassment and pleasure.

Everyone was quiet as they looked at the Saiyans with astonishment in their eyes; Vegeta smirked in triumph, Goku laughed and the two younger Saiyans whooped.

"Vegeta! What the fuck was that? He looks just like Goku!" Bulma screeched at her ex-husband, Yamcha trailed behind her. Vegeta chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Bulma was perplexed, however smiled at the prince. He was happy with the situation; she knew her ex-husband wouldn't let their child be in peril.

"You worry too much, woman. I just gave my son what he asked for Christmas." He simply explained, he grabbed Goku's wrist and dragged him towards the exit.

"Geta, what?"

"Shut up and follow me, Kakarrot." _**You won't regret it, Karot.**_ The prince finished through their mind-link. Goku smirked and teleported them home, his mate always knew how to get him going.

T.B.C

So…It's an unusual pair, but I simply love it! This was supposed to be a one-shot…but my hand continued writing and it will have two more chapters. Thank you for reading! If you have a prompt for any pair (Het-Yaoi-Yuri) let me know!

(Side note) I write with music, so while I write, a few songs sneaks into the mood of the fics. So, I will start leaving short playlist about the songs that greatly influenced the mood. Some are in Spanish, since well, I'm Puerto Rican and it's the motherland of the music genre "Reggaeton". No matter how my heart belongs to metal music…my hips like to dance too much apparently. You may find them on Spotify©.

Playlist:

· Boom Bye Bye-Hector el Father (The sinful beat that Mirai and Bardock were dancing.

· Tronky (feat. De La Ghetto)-Jowell y Randy

· Sexy Robotica-Don Omar

· Machucando-Daddy Yankee

· E.T.-Katy Perry

· Bionic-Christina Aguilera

· Use Me-Hinder

· Animals-Nickleback


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas, Mirai!

Saiyan_Princess56

Chapter 2: Unwrapping

The door to Mirai's room at Capsule Corp. was slammed opened as the two men stumbled through it, kissing and clawing at their clothes. Bardock managed to take the young man's shirt off and pushed him against the wall, licking and nipping his neck. Mirai just moaned and his knees buckled at the pulsing pleasure; he had never felt this intense arousal before. He felt hot as if a liquid fire was consuming his body. Bardock ripped the rest of their clothes and pressed himself against the younger man; Mirai's breathing got heavier as they gazed into each other eyes. The older man didn't look much older than 30 years, however, his eyes had the intensity of someone much older.

"Kid, I want to have you squirming under me." The man whispered in a gravelly tone, it made Trunks moan and buckle against Bardock. The dark-haired man nips hard on his neck and shushed him. "I need to know if you want me. Because I'm not going away. If we do this, you're mine. Forever." The last word he said in a heavy language that Trunks had never heard before, but it made him feel oddly at home. Trunks nodded.

"Yes, I want you." The young man said and Bardock smiled at the statement. He repeated the word that Bardock said. The pureblood smiled and bit the neck of the younger man, he pierced the skin and moaned at the rich taste of the blood. Mirai groaned and did the same, the ecstasy was so intoxicated, that he thought he was floating. Bardock finished undressing them both and guided Mirai to the bed. He was dying to have his way with the young prince, but he wanted to do this right. He wanted to have the young warrior under him and writhing in pleasure. He laid the younger man on his back and gazed at him. Long, Purple locks adorned the pillow, his blue eyes were dark with lust, his tanned cheeks were flushed dark pink, and his lips were swollen with a red tint to them. The young half-blood looked gorgeous.

The older Saiyan caressed Trunks' cheek and gave him a passionate kiss. Trunks melted and grabbed the back of Bardock's head as he deepened the kiss. This is what he wanted, to be desired and loved by someone. The connection that he felt to the pureblood Saiyan was instant. It felt right as if his search was over. That he would be safe no matter what. Bardock trailed his lips across the young man's torso and gave a light lick on the cock in front of him. The boy tasted heavenly, he took the whole cock in his mouth and gave a good suck; Trunks gasped and squirmed under that talented mouth. He had never felt pleasure like this, with just a few well sucks, Trunks moaned and came hard in Bardock's mouth. The young man blushed and felt his cock twitch when he saw how the older man licked his lips. Bardock then gave a lick to the sensitive cock and nestled in-between Trunks' muscular thighs, he opened them more and gazed at the small entrance between the young Saiyan's asscheeks.

"Mmmm, that looks so delicious. Tell me, boy," The man flashed him a wicked smirk; his fangs glinted in the dimmed lights. "Have this been tasted before?" And he gave a lick to the puckered hole. Trunks squirmed and groaned a no. "Good. It will be completely mine." The older Saiyan began to fuck the entrance with his tongue and one slicked finger. Where the older man found lube, Trunks wasn't sure; however, he thought he was going to cum again just by the feeling of being penetrated with that skillful tongue and finger.

Bardock enjoyed how responsive Trunks was, he prepared the younger man as well as he could. He was dying of getting inside that virgin hole and make the gorgeous man his. The instant connection he had with him was something out of this world. He knew that he was the missing piece that will fill the void he had in his heart. As he entered the small hole and Trunks tried to relax; Bardock in a sensual whispered told the boy how much he cherished this moment in his native language.

How he was going to protect and take care of him.

How he was happy that he finally found him.

How they will never be apart again.

Not even death was going to get in the way.

As both Saiyan reached climax, Trunks grabbed Bardock by the back of his head and crushed their lips in a passionate kiss. He finally felt at home.

Mirai opened his eyes and gazed at around the room, a heavy arm was wrapped around his waist and a warm body was pressed against his back. Mirai gave a content sigh and turned around to study the man behind him. The man looked a lot like Goku, he was tanned, had a few scars on his face, his face was pulled in a frown, and his eyes when open were a bit too intense. Mirai raised a hand and touch Bardock's cheek, he traced the handsome features of his face. He felt such a strong attraction and connection with the man that it was scary. He needed to know why he felt like that. As if Bardock heard his thoughts, he opened one eye and pressed more against Trunks.

"Sleep, boy. In a few hours I will make you scream for me again. But right now," He gave the young man a kiss that left them breathless. "After that, we can talk. Right now, I want to bask in your warmth, and be able to sleep peacefully next to you." With that, Trunks smiled, rested his head on the man's chest and closed his eyes. He truly was home.

Notes:

Hey, guys! I'm looking for a beta reader! If anyone is interested, let me know!

The playlist is the same one as the first chapter! The next one will be up soon! Thank you for reading!

Notes:

So…It's an unusual pair, but I simply love it! This was supposed to be a one-shot…but my hand continued writing and it will have two more chapters. Thank you for reading! If you have a prompt for any pair (Het-Yaoi-Yuri) let me know!

(Side note) I write with music, so while I write, a few songs sneak into the mood of the fics. So, I will start leaving a short playlist about the songs that greatly influenced the mood. Some are in Spanish, since well, I'm Puerto Rican and it's the motherland of the music genre "Reggaeton". No matter how my heart belongs to metal music…my hips like to dance too much apparently. You may find them on Spotify©.

Playlist:

•Boom Bye Bye-Hector el Father (The sinful beat that Mirai and Bardock danced to).

•Tronky (feat. De La Ghetto)-Jowell y Randy

•Sexy Robotica-Don Omar

•Machucando-Daddy Yankee

•E.T.-Katy Perry

•Bionic-Christina Aguilera

•Use Me-Hinder

•Animals-Nickleback


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas, Mirai!

Chapter 3: The Talk

The sun shined through the curtains of the room, the breeze from an open window caressed his skin as Bardock sat on the windowsill and gazed at the city below. An Earthling city, so tranquil and bustling with life; it was entrancing. His dark eyes went back to the beautiful young man sprawled on the bed. The tanned skin was soft and well-cared, the long, lilac locks that brushed the skin shined with the sunlight, and the handsome, royal features of his face were exotic and exquisite.

The boy was sex on legs.

Bardock walked back to the boy, kissed his forehead and left the room to look for something to eat. He could smell meat being cooked. As he appeared in the kitchen, he saw his son at the stove and Prince Vegeta sat at the table reading some book. Both warriors turned to gaze at the older man.

"Bardock! You hungry?" Kakarrot asked as he put bacon and pancakes on the table; it was enough to feed a village. Bardock nodded and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Bardock, just sit your ass down. It is too early for formalities." Vegeta said in an amused tone. Bardock chuckled and sat beside the prince. The Saiyans filled their plates and began to eat with contentment

"I'm sorry, your highness. It is bizarre to sit and eat with you." Bardock responded to Vegeta's early comment. "The last time I saw you, you were just a cub." The older Saiyan then smiled at his son. "And the last time I saw Kakarrot, he was just a baby. It is a bit overwhelming." Vegeta nodded to the older man and gazed at his mate. Kakarrot had a curious glint in his eyes and a bounce in his tail. His mate was excited.

"So, why you two revived me?" The older Saiyan asked curiously. It was odd that he was revived out of the blue by his son and the crown prince. He must have a purpose besides having his way with the young prince. Kakarrot and Vegeta exchange a look and Bardock realized that they were communicating. His jaw dropped and began to stutter.

"Wh-what is going on?! You two are mated?!" The man yelled, perplexed with what he found out. Never, in a million years he would have thought that his second child and the crown prince of the Saiyans would be mated and be soulmates. It was simply astonishing! It was unheard of! A swell of pride filled his chest at the thought of his child being worthy enough for that honor.

To be mated to your soulmate was an accomplishment, especially to a race like the Saiyans, were death and destruction was a daily activity. In the Saiyan culture, it was something that everyone looked forward to, and it was an impossible dream for must of them. To be soul-connected like the two warriors in front of him was simply outstanding.

The younger Saiyans smiled at each other, Vegeta grabbed Kakarrot's hand and squeezed it, it made Bardock feel warm and glad to see the adoration in their eyes as they look at each other.

"I love your son with all my heart. I would kill and die for him in an instant." Vegeta told Bardock in their language as he rasped his fangs on Kakarrot's hand; a Saiyan tender gesture to one's mate. Kakarrot blushed and smiled goofily at Vegeta. Bardock smiled and sat back on his chair.

"Going back to the matter in hand," Vegeta said as he turned his attention back to the older man. "We were just looking for my son's mate and apparently you are."

"We're living in a time of peace, and he deserves happiness after the hell he has gone through." Kakarrot's brow frowned a bit as he recalled all the horror the boy has suffered. Bardock gazed turn to the stairs, where the room he shared with Trunks was. So, he was wrong, he was revived to be a booty call.

"You revived me, for the sole purpose of becoming a concubine for the prince?" A bit of anger and sorrow could be detected in his tone. Kakarrot shakes his head.

"No, Bardock. We revived you to be his companion and I know that you will help us with any threat that will come to Earth." The youngest Saiyan said as he gave his father a determined look. "Besides, I want to get to know you." Kakarrot gave him a happy smile and Bardock retuned it.

"Besides, Shenron was looking for the boy's soulmate. And here you are." Vegeta followed up and pinned Bardock with a look. Bardock swallowed and flushed in delight. He had a soul-connection with someone. That someone was the beautiful man he just made his. Before he could continue with the conversation, Trunks walked into the room with messy hair and dressed just in pajama bottoms. He went to the fridge, took out a bottle of water and plopped down in the empty seat beside Bardock.

"What are you guys talking about?" The purple-man asked as he drank from the bottle and his tail wrapped around Bardock's massive thigh. Bardock gazed at the Saiyans in front of him and at his new mate. It knew it would take time to get used to this peacefulness, however, he knew that with his new mate at his side; he could have a pretty new and exciting adventure.

"Mine"

End


End file.
